Ima Suki ni Naru
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: A veces las confesiones no siempre son como uno las planea... y el primer amor puede ser hermoso y doloroso a la vez... Adaptación de la canción Ima Suki ni Naru de Miku Hatsune (song-fic) One-short


**Hola chicos Kaede ha subido un One-short así que espero que los haga llorar -3- jejeje ok no :3**

 **Los personajes no son míos (si no Natsu y Lucy ya se hubieran casado, y creado 30 hijos) son de Hiro Mashima**

 **La historia no es mía es de la canción de Miku Hatsune :3 quien no ama Vocaloid yo los adoró *O***

 **Bien empecemos con la historia...**

* * *

 ** _"Ima suki ni Naru"_**

 ** _Canción: Miku Hatsune_**

 ** _Adaptación de letra y cantandola: kira0loka_**

 ** _"Sí pasara que yo lo fuera a admitir, mi voz y mí sentir te tendría que ocultar… Tú me gustas en verdad"_**

-(Ese Natsu es tan tonto… tonto pero yo…)-

-Lucy ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el chico de cabello largo color rosa, la chica se espantó y lo miró sonrojada-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…no…nada.- tartamudeo ella avergonzada y mirando a otro lado….- (Idiota tú me gustas)-

 ** _"Siempre tan distante sin poder hablarte, siempre huyendo estoy de ti, solo con verte pierdo el control de mí"_**

-Deja de perder el tiempo, tú gran idiota.- grito la rubia de 15 años al mirar al chica que se había caído- Hay que terminar de limpiar.-

-Perdóname Lucy, era solo que…- pero el chico no prosiguió pues su cara se tornó roja y volteo la cabeza-Lucy… este aléjate de mí.-

-Ja de que hablas.- grito ella acercándose más, el chico tapó los ojos, Lucy se miró y un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro-Kya… maldito pervertido.- grito agarrando su falda, tomo la escoba entre sus manos-Ven te mataré.-

-Wa no lo hagas por favor.- grito el peli rosa de 15 años corriendo por los pasillos del instituto.

 ** _"Y es que no entiendes que tus palabras llegan tan directo a mí, lo peor para mí fue cuando te conocí"_**

-Lucy que te parece si vamos a los videojuegos.- pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa, la rubia sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, los dos caminaron en dirección a la salida.

-Natsu…yo…- murmuró está, el chico la miró, ella negó-No es nada… solo me acordé de cuando nos conocimos.-

-Como siempre fuiste agresiva.- dijo este empezando a correr, Lucy se enojó y lo correteo.

 ** _"Pero un día de repente yo me percate, siempre que tú me mirabas sonreías para mí, quisiera que tú vieras lo que me haces sentir"_**

-Hola Lucy.- grito Natsu con una sonrisa desde la puerta del instituto mientras veía a la chica desde la ventana del tercer piso, está se sonrojo y lo saludó.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota, sonriendo como tonto tan temprano?-pregunto un chico castaño-Siempre te sonríe así…-

Lucy al oír eso se echó a correr, (-Tonto por qué me sonríes así, yo soy más tonta…. Waaa por qué mi corazón está tan acelerado) se cuestionó deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos.

 ** _"Fue así como entendí cuanto me gustabas tú, si tú mirada me llego a cruzar está cuenta atrás se detendría, si pasará que yo lo fuese admitir mi voz y mi sentir te tendría que ocultar…. Tú me gustas en verdad"_**

-Lucy estabas aquí.- el chico peli rosa la encontró, Lucy se sonrojo a más no poder, el chico tomó su mano y los dos empezaron a caminar directo al salón-Mira que nos regañarán si no llegamos a tiempo.-

-A… sí… suelta…suelta…- murmuró Lucy avergonzada-(Me gustas idiota y esto es vergonzoso sabes….)- pero los dos se detuvieron, Natsu se sonrojo al ver a una chica de otro salón, Lucy observo eso y agacho la cabeza.

-Idiota…- grito empezándolo a golpear, Natsu se tapó con sus manos.

-Wa que te pasa.-

(-Y aunque los dos salimos del instituto, tú jamás me mirabas como yo lo hacía contigo… quería decírtelo pero tú la mirabas a ella, jamás sentí ese cariño como el que siento yo por ti)

-Lucy deja de llorar.- Natsu pidió mientras sostenía su diploma de graduación, la rubia soltaba lágrimas que parecían dos ríos-Vamos sé que esto es algo triste pero…-

-Wa.- grito más duro la chica, el chico los miró algo nervioso.

-¿Sacó la foto así?-susurro y sin pedirle permiso a esos dos la tomó.

 ** _"Vuelvo alejarme, quiero acercarme…. Algo ha cambiado en ti, al final yo entendí pero nada puedo hacer"_**

(Ahora somos estudiantes de preparatoria, un nuevo año comienza, tengo 16 años y no te puedo sacar de mi corazón, no aún, quiero saber que has hecho y cómo estás, estamos en la misma clase pero yo…)

-Kya quien ese chico.- grito la chica de cabello castaño mientras miraba al chico de cabello alborotado corto, de color salmón y ojos jade atravesar la puerta.

-Es guapo.- susurro otra, Lucy se quedó hipnotizada por la imagen de él, el chico la localizo y se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy…- saludó él, la rubia se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, se puso nerviosa.

-Ho…Hola…Natsu.-

 ** _"Las chicas te buscan y me preocupa te has vuelto popular, Ojalá tú nunca hubieras cambiado así"_**

-Natsu-sama tome esto.- grito una chica de segundo años, mientras otras de primero lo rodeaban-Natsu-senpai tome.-

-Oh gracias chicas.- dijo Natsu aceptando los regalos, Lucy se detuvo al ver la escena, Natsu la miró, ella agacho la cabeza y siguió caminando con un nudo en el estómago y las ganas de llorar.

(Por qué tuviste que cambiar Natsu… a mí me gustabas tal y como eras) Idiota-

 ** _"Desde ese momento fuimos tan distantes, Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, yo era la primera en voltear a otro lado. Me molesta pero tengo que hablar contigo"_**

Lucy esta asomada en la ventana mirando a los estudiantes, localizando a una cabellera rosa, este la mira, con una de sus típicas sonrisas y con su mano levantada.

-Hola Lucy buenos días….- grita, pero la rubia se oculta rápidamente, suspira y mira sus manos.

(Qué puedo hacer ahora) piensa agarrando sus rodillas ocultando sus cabeza en ellas.

 ** _"Pero otra vez estamos igual que ayer si me acercará solo un poco más esta cuenta atrás avanzaría, Si te digo, si tengo que decírtelo, eso probablemente nos distanciaría. Justo ahora, te entregare esto"_**

-Escribiré una carta…-susurro viendo su libreta, apretó las manos, su pluma trazaba las palabras que eran sinceras desde el fondo de su corazón, una sonrisa atravesó sus labios al terminarla y meterla en una carta con un corazón.

-Listo.- grito y salió corriendo del salón, esperando al chico de su corazón en los casilleros, nerviosa empezó a sonrojarse y jugar con sus manos con la carta en ellas, pero se quedó muda al ver al chico venir a ella, apretó la carta entre sus manos cuando este quedo enfrente de ella.

 ** _"La sincronización es de lo peor. Escondo la carta que escribí, sin ser capaz de dártela, Me molestan tus "rastros de lágrimas"_**

-Lucy no sabía que seguías aquí…-susurro Natsu limpiando sus ojos, donde dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron-Qué pasa esperas a alguien.-

-Natsu…por qué lloras…-susurro Lucy agachando la cabeza, el peli rosa sonrió.

-Fui rechazado, Jejeje creo que es mejor que regreses a casa Gray debe estar preocupado… quizás llegue un poco tarde.-

Lucy mordió su labio-Es por ellos dos que estás así…-susurro ella, Natsu la miró-(No quiero perderte)- su mirada chocolate se tomó con la jade de él.

 ** _"Pero aun así no me puedo arrepentir…Con mis labios-Un me gustas pronuncie- quería saber si dando un paso más, confesándome te alcanzaría"_**

-¡Me gustas Natsu! Te quiero.- grito está decidida y sin mentir, apretó más la carta en sus manos…Natsu la miró por un momento y sonrió levemente.

-Sabes no es necesario que digas eso… es cierto que me dolió lo que vi… pero no necesitas compadecerte de mí estoy bien, ha ha…-sonrió este, Lucy agacho la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces olvida lo que te dije…-susurro y salió corriendo de la escuela.

 ** _"Y las lágrimas, ahora soy yo las que no las puede contener, Aunque ya lo entendí duele tanto aun así"_**

-Wa.- Lucy está llorando apoyada en su escritorio, con la foto de ella y Natsu cuando se graduaron- Tonto… no era juego, aun así yo…esto duele.- susurro poniendo la cabeza en el escritorio llorando más duró, pero alguien la jaló de la mano obligándola a pararse y empezar a correr saliendo de su casa directo al atardecer.

-Hermano.- grito ella sorprendida siendo jalada por el chico de cabello negro y ojos negros quien le sonrió alegremente-Por qué…-

-Sonríe todo estará bien… solo vuelve a sonreír y no llores.- dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa, Lucy sonríe aún con lágrimas en los ojos, brinca a la espalda de él, este la carga.

-Sí.- grito ella con alegría….

 ** _La, la, la, la_**

(Adiós a mi primer amor)

 ** _"Oye, Vamos a reír juntos una vez más"_**

Fin.

* * *

Espero su comentarios -3- y que les haya sacado unas lágrimas :') nos vemos en otra ocasión


End file.
